


Rainbow Bites

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Cute, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Giant Spiders, Hero Worship, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Living Together, Masks, Melancholy, Minor Violence, Motorcycles, Purple Prose, Romance, Scars, Secret Crush, Shyness, Silly, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: It's  nice  to  make  a  friend  who  truly  understands you .





	Rainbow Bites

**Author's Note:**

> One shot , sort of divided into chapters by Kanji .

 

 

 

 

                                        

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

Day 一 - Not at night

 

" Staying indoors ? At night ? ! " Ayumi brushed her hair with a hand flipping motion .

 

Mio tsked , straightening the skirt portion of her knee length dress . " You're a turtle in its shell . A hermit crab girl ! "

 

" I prefer being inside . ' Kana plinked at the computer keyboard , moving the mouse and attempting to suck water through the twisting straw all at once . " Besides , going to bars - '

 

" And karaoke ! "

 

" And dancing ! "

 

" Going out to DRINK . ' the working woman refused to let interruption disturb her . " And meet men neither of you really know , isn't smart or safe . '

 

" Our friends will be with us and we always carry eye searing spray mists in our purses . "

 

" Yeah ! We'll be having fun and you , as typical , will be sitting with blank eyes and a numb butt with your ' boyfriend ' , the computer graphics . "

 

She neither frowned or chuckled at her friends ' complaints .

 

They were right , in some ways they didn't realize .

 

She was the only one in peril .

 

Tonight and her future would be much more exciting than anything her group of buddies , both men and women , had ever experienced .

 

She typed and sketched until her fingers turned bitchy from the incoming blisters and calluses .

 

This late - or to her fellow house sharing roommates , too early - when the clock was acknowledged .

 

A speck of a spider danced on the keyboard .

 

Kana stared at the tiny creature . It could've been spelling out a word , long legged plancha or as an annoyance , daring her to smush it .

 

" No ending your life NOW . You know the rules . ' she sipped juice and yawned . " Wait here until the sun rises and see what will happen to you then , pest . "

 

Streamers and confetti in her face , from the ceiling .

 

Stuck on the walls but not a party .

 

White , not the funeral color .

 

One final glimpse of her dwelling and her favorite things and personal items , pictures of loved ones , blood dribbling into her lap .

 

She never screamed .

 

The giant black widow's body , eight thin long legs and the bloated backside with a ruby hourglass shape the size of a bath mat rug , lunged at the woman .

 

It had a mortal's face but the cruel , crumpled features outdid any human resemblance .

 

The window shattered when both person and beast flew through it and Kana bled this time , garnet goop on her thumbs when she clung to the inside , losing when dragged outdoors and into a lack of light .

 

His home was modern but had a genkan .

 

Nakamura Shinsuke scattered fish flavor kibble on the front lawn of his home like birdseed , crouched and looked on , thoughtful and with heart that was joyful when the strays popped from their hiding spots to chow down .

 

The first feline finished was the Lucky one , the lone bobtail , now washing its messy , dried fish scented face and crusted whiskers .

 

Company coming .

 

Cries for help in the distance .

 

Not pausing to take the time it took to strap a hard helmet on , Shinsuke sprinted to the double garage .

 

Bondage by tarsal claws and the rope of unbreakable threads spewing from frantic spinnerets .

 

Curled back fangs tore through her top and jeans , diving into her stomach .

 

From that pain , she gave in and sobbed , wailing and howling while she kicked the creature as often and fast as her feet would shoot forward until they were tied by steel strength webbing .

 

Kana fought against the dizziness from aching and the blood loss , unwilling to be turned into baby food for the egg sac hanging from a tree limb , a horrifying swollen balloon containment of little monsters that would be as menacing as their parent .

 

She snapped the monster's lower jaw partly off , breaking its fangs and causing a loud person's vocal screech from the human face .

 

" Jigoku ni ochimasu ! "

 

The young woman blinked , thinking she was hallucinating from shock when a horse wearing armor and a helmet rolled into view , equine on wheels .

 

No , not a horse , at second glance that she saw through puffy , half closed and watery eyelids .

 

" Watashi no shugo tenshi ? " she inquired in a daze of agony .

 

The spider - human beast roared in an unearthly sound that didn't match with tigers and lions at all .

 

Then it burst when it charged the motorcycle , swinging in from above .

 

And landing on the horn that spun a circle through its abdomen and protruded out the other side .

 

The somehow familiar man rode his ' horse ' straight to the tree , pushed a button between the cycle's handlebars and blue flames spat from the unicorn's slightly opened mouth , smoke fog blooming from its metal mesh screen covered eye sockets and Kana stared , feeling sickened glee when the egg sac burned toasted black .

 

The adult spider , split in two , charred next and the savior angel man with a weird false face squatted down and blew the ashes away .

 

" YeaOh ! "

 

The female victim laughed below the normal decibel level but he heard her anyway .

 

A Dei-Ikazuchii stood before her , with a human male's body packed into red vinyl pants and unbuttoned sleeveless top .

 

His ' horse ' had gore and bone ground into powder smearing the silver drill bit as ruby as the man's attire .

 

The demon - male removed its face , a starlight inspiration above and below , shook out his tresses and there he was , with the approval of moonlight and star shine making him glow perhaps brighter .

 

 

 

 

 

" Red ... King ? " Kana muttered in awe , also splattered with demon's bodily fluids and her own .

 

Nakamura Shinsuke , the popular and famous introverted movie star , quiet and shy yet having an energetic and expressive , creative sense of humor .

 

She'd watched every film he'd starred in when her giggling girlfriends were there swooning and alone , when it was a better chance to masturbate .

 

The young woman , losing valuable blood along with her crafty , highly intelligent mind couldn't move .

 

Weakness put her into a doze , drowsy and in need of rehydration , relaxation and a transfusion before the evil crossover took hold and healed her hellishly .

 

Her nightmare with a fantasy lover in the middle .

 

He'd drive home cautious and slowly with one arm toting his newly acquired room mate since the Unicorn - Cycle had no sidecar .

 

Day 二 - The darkness isn't my only friend

 

Her vision had cleared from the mental eclipse , emotional and physical blackout .

 

She was in a hallway of a room , long and narrow and sparsely decorated in furniture , all of what there was had the nocturnal color of black or the plasma shade of red .

 

The walls were white and cluttered with decorative face coverings .

 

Kitsune masks painted with designs of flowers and leaves , lines and swirls in green , pastel blue and light red .

 

A Ko - tobide mask , with its ' This water's COLD ! ' frozen facial expression carved from painted wood , was the center of attention in the midst of Noh theatrical masks .

 

The oval hand mirror at her feet showed her what she was now , the jovial clown that children ( and many adults ) feared .

 

Her face was cream white with cracks in the evil skin like a broken mirror fragments .

 

A fuchsia pink dot sat on the tip of her nose and more fuchsia on her lips with wide bands of teal on the outer part of her mouth , red tears and black smudged circles , macabre fascination , around each eye .

 

The shoulder length , once light brunette hair with mixed strands of auburn and golden brown hadn't grown longer but was now the same pink and blue colors of her built in spooky makeup from Hell .

 

She couldn't escape this monster , not when bicycle chains coiled around her ankles and wrists and a metal collar with attached restraint chain stopped her moving more than her arm's length distance from the wall she was bound to .

 

He didn't take his eyes off of her , yet poured tea from kettle to cup without spillage .

 

This woman was tough , the only person , man or woman who'd ever survived an Akuma's attack that he knew of . He'd came close to dying when he been changed and that was only a little nibble bite and mild , drunken scratch from Devitt after bar crawling one very late night .

 

He liked this tough one and would allow her to live after all , unless he absolutely had to take her life .

 

She flung a frustrated glower his way and he ' grabbed ' it , ' chewed ' and ' swallowed ' it .

 

Table manners .

 

His mother would have more pride in him .

 

" What have you been doing ? ! Why am I in chains ? "

 

" Banning you from harming yourself , Jorogumo . "

 

" Why did - What did you call me ? "

 

' The demon creature that almost killed you to feed to its babies was a Jorogumo . And because it punctured through your flesh into your veins , you've been turned into one as well . '

 

" So why did you destroy it , along with the egg - sac but leave me alive ? ! "

 

" Because you're the victim and I have sympathy . "

 

' That monster was a parent but I am the one you care for ? WHY ? ! "

 

His mouth tightened in each corner and he moved his tea cup out of harm's way .

 

He opened his black epaulette , gold button and silver chained , red pleather jacket he wore as a shirt and she looked on , not only perplexed but feeling an odd static electricity insect bite itch that made her want to cross her legs .

 

His skin became as black as storms , like the night holding off the sun rays outside .

 

Pitch dark splashed and painted with vivid red in waves .

 

Human flesh altered by evil , making him appear an in pain burn victim , his face and mouth twisted and curling and torso with abs more obvious from the flames and ashes coloring them .

 

" You're ... "

 

" I'm an Akuma too . Unlike you , I was changed into one by a friend . A best friend . "

 

" That's why you stay in seclusion ! "

 

" Hmmmmm , not always . '

 

" Yes , but - do your friends not visit you ? "

 

" They do when I ask them , however I do not mind being alone . "

 

" I'm here with you this time . Is it something that bothers you ? "

 

" I like to think the choice I made was a nice one . "

 

" Can I be cured from being possessed ? "

 

" I have researched and found nothing . I am sorry . "

 

" Then I'm always going to be a monster ? ! I cannot be with my friends and family again because this thing inside me would murder them , nor will it be safe to become a mother unless I birth babies that are warped creatures too ? "

 

He took off the slippers and massaged her feet , then rubbed her back , shoulders and neck and it rained indoors when she cried .

 

" I'm here for you , Rainbow . I'll not ever leave , until you demand me to . " the Red King said from the heart , words floating into the fantastic paint box hair .

 

Day 三 - Train in veins

 

" My opinion is today could be the best time to become engaged . " Shinsuke had finished the entree and spooned into the dessert , small teacup size bowls of ice cream .

 

" Today ? ! " One rule breaking , mischievous chopstick nearly poked inside one of Kana's nostrils and she froze in her seated position .

 

" For combat . I'm curious in learning more of the powers you may have . '

 

" I'm uncertain of any other possible abilities . ' she answered , ashamed and disappointed . No hope of him asking her to -

 

" We'll find out by watching and fighting with each other . '

 

" You'll bring your wheeled chariot unicorn weapon into the battle ? " the woman kidded , strawberry banana ice cream melting in the dish .

 

" He's tired of me , so it'll be you and I only . " the recluse replied , thrilled humor in his tone of voice and he stacked his share of plates , bowls and silverware in need of a soaking wash .

 

Second place for the words she wanted to hear him tell her .

 

She selected a doji mask from his collection , transferring it from a wall to her face and he tied the strings of his fading , cracked Hannya mask into a knot behind his neck .

 

They each held a kendo stick and charged at the other , jousting , ducking and spinning , then laughing at the finale , bottled water and tired pride .

 

" A sequel if you can stand it ? "

 

" Yes and I'll win ! "

 

' You shall not in this battle . Run at me and find out . "

 

She did sprint at first until the unfamiliar cramping pinned her from motion .

 

" Augh - oh ... oohhhh ! "

 

He was there and by her side which he'd rarely left .

 

" Relax if you are able to and breathe slowly . You're about to experience physical pains you haven't felt since your attack . Akumas hurt the first several morphs and then you become used to them . '

 

" I - errrrrrrr ... ohhh ! "

 

Her arms at the elbow and both knees were tearing open , cracking like the face covering she dropped from her head , doubling over and groaning as eight long and thin , onyx black legs fuzzed with sharp pointed hairs burst and grew from the open wounds .

 

The woman had gratitude that her lower half did not sport the unattractive , chubby ball of an abdomen , arachnid's blubber balloon rump .

 

He was the fly , a pinata in her webbing until he used blasts of flame and lightning to send his foe soaring from the explosion .

 

Face down , she was silent .

 

" Forgive me for the mistake of hurting you . It is nothing I wanted . "

 

Soot smudge across her nose horizontally and below her eyes in a black line .

 

She smiled and felled him with a powerful , blurry fast kick which his feet couldn't handle and embraced him sweetly once they were beside each other on the floor .

 

The eclipse that was midnight crowded them and bit vicious and cruel with raindrop teeth and blood drawn from gloom .

 

Day 四 - Paired Melancholy

 

He had swapped his glossy , cranberry red leather to sport entirely black clothing , as somber as their moods this terrible , worrisome day of four .

 

She also had a frown while they fixed the cold dishes , neither person speaking and no reason to smile .

 

They dined on hiyayakko with daikon radish and grated ginger and unagi rice bowls , drank coconut and green apple Ramune sodas and plain water while it rained .

 

No desserts of any type , no candy or chocolate or cookies and no smiling nor teasing and playful , cheerful conversation .

 

The beverage was their only sweet spot , sun rays glowing through the grey skies , making their taste buds joyful .

 

A burst from the clouds anger and the house inside became silver - white , then sightless black .

 

She could see in the darkness , not only from the help of flashing , popping lightning but her sight ability .

 

He already had left his chair and located one of many boxed packs of tapers , set them and lit those with his fingertips , his own personal demon skills , to save the matches .

 

The war of thunder and both man and woman dropped their hands down to shield their navels before catching the other's eyes and laughing , a humor pause from the somber hours .

 

" Tomorrow . " Shinsuke swore . " We'll get through this and make it beyond . '

 

" Agreed , we will . " Asuka nodded and rested her coldness to his fire .

 

Day 五 - Tag Team Affinity

 

She chose on the next morning while the drizzling from the light grey sky continued , to play the stereotype role of woman in the kitchen and attempted making Crayon Shin Chan's butt shaped pancakes .

 

Anything to create smiles again , even mildly obscene , comical food items .

 

This wasn't enough of a meal for two , including the apple cinnamon and blueberry syrups .

 

She'd studied the pantry contents and they were lacking rice , fish and miso , not to mention the bonus ingredients for each dish .

 

Wanting to look as beautiful as a flashy and gutsy , action film star instead of the shy and quiet woman that she was , had been , after flipping the flattened edible ' butts ' , she used her demonic powers to change her hair color from what she saw as boring brown to exciting watermelon , bright pink , red and light green streaked locks .

 

' It is said that the morning spiders are the good luck ones . ' he commented , entering the room and with both of his hands holding shopping bag handles .

 

Her focus moved to keeping the pancakes from scorching and to have her face looking away from him so her blush was in hiding .

 

" Thank you for sharing parts of your life with me . I owe you for staying here in your home , for free , eating the meals that you pay for ... "

 

" Currency is nothing compared to the company one can get from a friend . '

 

" I have more gratitude for you since I am thought of as a friend . It is - an honor that many would envy me for . '

 

He shook the big bag .

 

" This shirt will not fit me , so I guessed it is something you'd like . '

 

They chortled at the cartoon artwork design , Gudetama hiding beneath a strip of bacon , from the incoming chopsticks attacking the ' lazy egg ' .

 

Her mouth dared her to kiss him and her brain laughed at her , cranium mockery .

 

Her heart wasn't neutral , it had its own opinion .

 

" Butt pancakes ? ! " he'd peered at the long griddle . " This will be new territory for me to dine on breakfast bottoms . "

 

" Yes , it is the same unknown for me , these rear ends . I've had a silly mood today and truthfully your food supply is low , thanks to my stomach . '

 

" I needed to restock anyway and since I tend to forget the important tasks , I'm thanking you for paying attention . Your brilliance with my foolishness makes a superb team . "

 

" I won't think of you as ignorant , however , you've also seen me at night and those spiders are the bad luck ones that should be killed . '

 

Shinsuke ate half of a ' butt - cheek ' , soaking in blueberry syrup and smiled his odd and charming , funny to look at , twisted yet playful grin .

 

" Or I'll fight to keep you here with me , alive and happy , for the rest of our lives . '

 

There was every flavor of pocky at the market .

 

Kana dumped in cookies and cream and chocolate banana for sweet , tomato for savory and unusual and double boxes of men's pocky for Nakamura into her shopping basket , her lazy egg resting in perfect procrastination on cloth pulled over her upper body .

 

Red King in another aisle , stocking up on noodles and she beamed at the sight of him that reminded her of being happy and of being at home .

 

Day 六 - Nogaku is nothing without you

 

" Let's have a magical day for today . "

 

" What will we be doing ? " the woman formerly Kana used her new name more with him . Akuma and Asuka sounded slightly alike and she felt devilish , compared to her old , past nerdish - dorky - geek lifestyle .

 

These days she was a tiger , a fighter , absolute dynamite .

 

She was Jorogumo and if it wasn't an unladylike offer to invite him to bathe with her , she would've without shame or shyness .

 

Shinsuke was polite , hilarious and handsome , seemingly outgoing now he had a friend to talk with that also shared a living space .

 

Contentment and happiness from a companion naturally colored the black and white from his everyday , ordinary silent film life .

 

" Watch me . Look at the candy and catch where it runs to . '

 

The woman nodded and sat across from her male friend , he on his cherry red fringed , jet black silky smooth pillow and her on a yellow - orange tiger striped plushy faux fur one he'd placed on the floor for their use .

 

She paid attention to the mint green wasabi gumball Shinsuke passed from hand to hand , although focus wandered distracted from magic trick to his chest .

 

" Left hand ! " Asuka guessed .

 

" Correct ! Again ? "

 

Another brief nod since there wasn't a way to call out , ' More , yes , more ! ' without that outburst admitting her true emotions .

 

In a dozen hand swaps , he only fooled her three and she decided to practice her observation skill until the number weakened to a zero .

 

" Two more ? " he asked , skipping beyond the dreaded unlucky thirteen .

 

" As many as you choose . This game is pleasing and it helps my mind . '

 

At the end , both his palms were empty and she gasped and looked straight into his eyes , dumbfounded .

 

" You did NOT hide it in your mouth ! It would burn your tongue off ! " she cheerfully scolded him .

 

Shinsuke had them both crying from laughing , side splitting after he'd showed his unharmed tongue and delightfully surprising her when the gumball rolled on the floor from out of his pants leg .

 

" This evening , the candy turned me into a clown man . "

 

Courage exited the animal print and met crimson .

 

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck , building fires in his lap .

 

" I like clowns . "

 

" So do I . " he grinned and they touched while the masks saw them .

 

" And you are my man . ' she continued , giving in more than up .

 

He carried her that time and they burned as two wasabi bodies .

 

Committed , devoted and demons , two as one .

 

Day 七 - You're my lucky scar

 

She kissed the shaved sections of his scalp , finger combed his wavy curls of black hair and now and then , foot massaged him quite excellently .

 

He held her in his lap and she hadn't touched her body in days now that he was doing that in a spectacular , satisfying way for her .

 

" Without the thunder and lightning , we can walk in the rain . "

 

" A break from the bed is refreshing . " Asuka unrolled her clothing and his where the garb had ' mated ' on the floor , much like their owners had , handed them over and Shinsuke gave them a drop off into the laundry hamper . " It is an amazement that I am not very tired . '

 

He smiled at her funny , teasing grin of naughtiness and pointed out the bite marks and bright pink hickeys she'd given him overnight and throughout the still dark morning hours .

 

" I can walk because you had gentleness with my body . "

 

" Yes , THEN . But not now ! "

 

She smacked him with a pillow and tackled him , falling happily into an open armed , welcoming hug of understanding and passion .

 

Hand in hand and heart to heart , they remained dry and waited out the storms .

 

Two umbrellas , ペアパラソル , one was the six days a week important , chosen red and another , a crazy every color , pattern and print , eccentric piece of beautiful chase the rain away art .

 

" There you are . " Asuka motioned to the clearing sky , promising blue joined by golden sun rays , stabbing through the fading grey .

 

" And with me , that is you . " Shinsuke raised his non holding the umbrella hand , long , fight scarred finger jutting forward .

 

The couple looked up and smiled together at the rainbow above them .


End file.
